


Intervention

by chaennie0107



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, blackpink - Freeform, chaennie, jenniexrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaennie0107/pseuds/chaennie0107
Summary: A series of one shots all set in the same universe;Jisoo and Lisa like to hold interventions for Rosie whenever she does something they don't understand. Usually related to Jennie.Same universe as my In My Hood(ie) story, which I'm putting as the first chapter.Feel free to give requests if there's anything in particular you want to see.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. In My Hood(ie)

“ _No_!”

“Mhm.”

“You’re joking!”

“Unfortunately, not.”

The two girls were seated at the dining room table, one looking shocked at what she had just heard, the other looking sad for her best friend.

“But why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe you saw wrong?”

“ _Jisoo_ , my vision is the best of the four of us, and I was literally standing right next to her. I know what I saw.”

Lisa was on the verge of tears as she relayed today’s events to Jisoo, who was chewing on her bottom lip in between sips of coffee.

“We need to do something, right?”

Jisoo let out a sigh. “Definitely. Imagine if we waited, and then it got worse and something bad happened? We’d never be able to live with ourselves.”

“I’m just so surprised.”

“Me too. I never expected this from her.”

“Me neither.” Lisa practically let out a sob as Jisoo patted her arm. “What are we going to do?”

“I have a plan.” Jisoo leaned in and whispered in the younger girl’s ear, who nodded along as her unnie shared her plan in order to help their friend.

“When do we strike?”

“Tomorrow, 2 pm. Enough time to plan and arrange everything, and long enough after lunch that we can lure her in with food.”

“Should we tell Jennie? She is her girlfriend after all…”

Jisoo shook her head, “no, Jennie will freak out. We should give Chaengie a chance to explain herself first, before we go to Jennie.”

“You’re so smart.”

Jisoo nodded seriously. “I’m not just the visual of this group. Now, where’s my chocolate milk?”

//

“Is everything ready?” Jisoo whispered to Lisa who nodded in return. “Where is she?”

“In her room, petting Joohwangie.” Jisoo rolled her eyes, what was with the blonde and that stupid fish?!

Taking a final sip of her chocolate milk and fixing her hair, she gave the youngest Blackpink member a small nod. “Call for her.”

“Chaengie, can you come here pleaseee?” Lisa called out, almost using her aegyo voice. The two waited in anticipation as the door to the blonde’s bedroom opened, and she came shuffling into the dining room, pink fluffy slippers and all.

“What is it Lis- oh, food!” she excitedly made her way over to the table and began eating the fried chicken, causing Lisa and Jisoo to exchange a look. _So far, so good_.

They sat down next to each other, opposite Chaeng, as they watched her eat heartily. “What’s up with the food? Didn’t we just have lunch?”

“Uhh, Jisoo bought too much fried chicken, and she couldn’t finish it all.” Lisa quickly lied, earning her strange looks from both of her unnies.

“Uhh, ok?” Chaeng shrugged, she’d never, ever, seen Jisoo not finish fried chicken, but maybe she wasn’t feeling to well that day.

Jisoo, however, was furious that Lisa could even dare imply that she didn’t finish her chicken, she ALWAYS finished her chicken. She was about to cause a massive tantrum about it when she remembered why they were there in the first place. “Uhm, yeah, so full today. Too much chicken. Here, have some chocolate covered strawberries.” She pushed the plate of strawberries towards Chaeng with a slightly creepy smile.

Chaeng just happily ate, not minding that she’d finished her lunch less than an hour prior. “What’s up, guys?”

“Well, Chaeyoung” The two girls opposite her nodded at each other as they pulled out a tiny banner – which was really just a thin piece of paper attached to two chopsticks, Lisa holding one, while Jisoo held the other. “This is an intervention.” Chaeng read the banner, which just said ‘ _Intervention’_ with a confused look.

“…ok?”

“Chaeng, we’re worried about you.” Jisoo leaned forward slightly, putting her hand on Chaeng’s arm, as if to keep her calm.

“Listen, guys,” the blonde said, slightly flustered, “if this is about me petting Joohwangie more than usual, it’s only because he’s been really stressed lately. Lily and Luca are always sitting on my bed staring at him while licking their lips, and it freaks him out. Imagine how Jisoo’s chicken feels before she devours it. I’m just being a good big sister and comforting him when he needs it.”

“Wha--?” the two girls looked at each other, both feeling extremely confused, while Chaeng looked like she was about to cry at the thought of something happening to her beloved pet fish.

“No, Chaeng, this is about you having an eating disorder.” Jisoo was back to her blunt self. They’d decided she would be in charge seeing as every time they’d practiced it beforehand Lisa’s lip had started quivering while her eyes got watery.

Chaeng, however, had just taken a big bite of chicken before Jisoo’s outburst, and her cheeks were now at optimal chipmunkness. She looked at them with furrowed eyebrows, looking extremely confused. “Me? You think I have an eating disorder? Me? Park Chaeyoung? You know I could eat you all under the table, right?”

Jisoo and Lisa shared a look, “Denial. As we expected.”

Both girls reached out their hands now, to put them reassuringly on Chaeng’s arms. “It’s ok, we’re here for you.” Lisa was fighting back tears; of course she’d be in denial.

“Guys, I don’t have an eating disorder!”

“We’re your best friends, we’re just here to help you, Chaeng, please listen to us.”

“Fine,” Chaeng said with an exasperated sigh and an eye roll, “tell me, why do I have an eating disorder?”

“We think, no, _we know_ , you have body dysmorphia.” Lisa nodded seriously along with Jisoo’s words, while Chaeng’s eyebrows furrowed even more.

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“Don’t make us tell Jennie…”

“Jennie will just hit you both for disturbing her alone time with Kuma.”

Lisa finally spoke up, this was clearly going to be harder than they’d expected, but her best friend needed their help. “Chaeng, I know what you bought yesterday.”

“You mean the hoodies and the sweatpants I bought? With you literally standing right next to me, talking to me as I paid? Wow, I can’t believe you saw, oh no, my big secret is revealed.” The blonde deadpanned.

“No, stupid, that’s not the important detail here.”

“You mean the fact that I said no to the receipt? I know, I’m a monster.”

“ _Chaeyoung_!” Jisoo finally snapped; she needed her friend and band mate to take this seriously. “Don’t be ridiculous! It’s about the sizes – Lisa says you bought everything in a size XL, and YOU DO NOT NEED EXTRA LARGE CLOTHING!”

“First of all, thanks for bursting my eardrums. Second, seriously, that’s what this is all about? The size of the clothes? What if I bought it as a gift?”

“Oh…” the other two exchanged glances. They hadn’t considered that.

“God, you guys are so fucking stupid.” Chaeng rolled her eyes at the crackhead duo. They truly made each other dumber. “You really wanna know why I bought them?”

Both girls nodded seriously. “Mhm.”

With a sigh, Chaeng stood up. “Jennie. Come here.”

After a few seconds, the blonde’s tiny girlfriend stuck her head out of her doorway and upon spotting the love of her life happily bounced towards her.

“Come with me.” She said gravely and grabbed Jennie’s arm, dragging her towards Chaeng’s bedroom.

“Uhm, is this some sort of sex thing? I’m not sure I wanna see that…”

“Speak for yourself!” Jisoo replied before bouncing over the remainder of the chicken. It had pained her deeply to have to watch Chaeyoung eat _her_ chicken, while she had to sit there and pretend like she was full, all because of Lisa’s stupid lie. She’d rather die of overeating than not finish her chicken.

They were waiting impatiently for Chaennie to come back, or rather, Lisa was waiting impatiently, Jisoo was too busy eating to care.

“Are you two crackheads ready?”

“Ready!” Leaning back in their respective chairs they watched as Chaeng walked around the corner, wearing one of the hoodies she’d bought yesterday. That part was normal.

What wasn’t normal, however, was Jennie. Her head was resting on Chaeng’s shoulder/chest as her body was turned to face her girlfriend’s, so they were chest to chest. Except, she was also inside the hoodie. They could see her arms holding onto her girlfriend’s waist in a tight hug underneath the large jumper, her legs sticking out from the oversized item, as her feet was on top of Chaeng’s, like a child dancing with an adult. She looked like a baby koala, eyes closed with a content smile on her face, while her girlfriend, who’s arms were also wrapped tightly around the tiny brunette, looked at the other two with an exasperated look.

“See what I have to put up with? She ruined three of my favorite hoodies trying to do this, so in the end I started buying oversized ones so she could fit.”

Both the maknae and the fake maknae had highly amused smirks on their faces, watching along as Jennie proved once again why she was called Jendeukie.

“I love you, Rosie.” She said in her cutest aegyo voice, the one never before seen on tv as it was solely reserved for her girlfriend, as she started softly nibbling on Chaeng’s neck.

Chaeng, however, completely melted at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice and moved her head so she could look at her adorable little munchkin of a girlfriend, albeit at an awkward angle, “I love you too, cutiepie.” They started kissing, slow, romantic kisses, still wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.

They finally broke apart when Lisa fake coughed, staring at them with her arms crossed. “You two are so disgusting – I love it! But why the pants?”

“Turn around, baby.” Chaeng directed towards her girlfriend, who slowly, but clearly with experience, ducked back inside the shirt, twisted 180 degrees and popped her head back up through the head hole. Her arms were now in the hoodie arms along with Chaeng’s, who wrapped their arms protectively around Jennie. Her feet were still on top of Chaeng’s, who walked them gingerly back to the chair and sat down, clearly also very experienced at this.

“The pants, Chaeng, the pants!” Jisoo was clearly high from all the fried chicken she’d annihilated.

“Well this smol bean,” she affectionately kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “apparently ‘just wants to be near her girlfriend’ all the damn time, so every time I wear a hoodie, sweatpants, or both, she has to be in them. Every. Single. Time.” She sounded exasperated, but they could all tell that she secretly loved it. “I used to think my pants were baggy, but not baggy enough for two, so now I have to buy clothes four sizes too big.”

“Why don’t you just say no to her?” they were all talking about Jennie as if she wasn’t there, but she didn’t care, she was attached to her girlfriend and happily nibbling on chocolate covered strawberries. With Chaeng’s arms attached to hers, of course, one hand feeding her girlfriend strawberries, the other still wrapped protectively over Jennie’s stomach.

“I tried. _Believe me_ , I tried.”

“She did.” Jennie nodded, still not looking away from her strawberry.

“But _god_ , there were so. many. tears. ALL the tears, all the puppy eyes, all the pouts, how was I supposed to continue saying no to that? I mean, look at her!” she looked tenderly at her girlfriend, who turned her head so she could give her her signature gummy smile in return. “I clearly couldn’t, so I capitulated and bought larger clothes, and then had ridiculous amounts of makeup sex to apologize for making her cry.” Jennie (with Chaeng attached) moved a strawberry up to Chaeng’s mouth, who gladly took a bite.

“God, you’re so fucking whipped.” Lisa grinned, she was probably the biggest Chaennie shipper out there, and things like this didn’t exactly make her love them less.

“Doesn’t it get warm?” Ah, Jisoo with her logic.

“So warm, that’s why I bring my handheld fan in here sometimes.” Jennie smiled as if she’d truly thought of everything. “Besides, it’s worth it, cause it gives Chaeng access to her favorite part of me – my neck.”

In that very moment, Chaeng was indeed leaving little kisses on Jennie’s neck.

“Which leads to a lot of sex. So, I’d say it’s a win-win for both of us.”

“Not for us,” Jisoo groaned as she watched Chaeng whisper something in Jennie’s ear, who in return nodded enthusiastically.

“Uhm, excuse us ladies, we just need to, uhh, go change? Yeah, go change.” Chaeng stood up as quickly as she could with a baby koala attached to her front. “Thanks for the intervention, it means a lot to me that you guys care enough to do that for me, but I promise I’m ok.”

“Bye.” Jennie waved giddily as Chaeng awkwardly walked the two of them to her bedroom. Not even a minute later Jennie could be heard moaning, causing Jisoo and Lisa to exchange a look.

“I can’t believe people think she’s the scary one of this group.”

“Right? She’s practically a child, she’s about as scary as Joohwangie is.”

“He is a little bit scary though… sometimes he follows me with his eyes, it freaks me out…” Lisa said quietly.

“You’re right. He’s very scary, she’s – uh- she’s as scary aaaasss the easter bunny.”

“But some easter bunny costumes are really scary…”

Jisoo sighed. “Fine, she’s the least scary thing in the universe.”

“Damn straight she is.”

“My girlfriend would like you to know that she can hear you, and she is, in fact, the scariest of them all.”

“So whipped.” The other two both said under their breath.

So whipped indeed.

“Should we go out and get some more chicken? Ya know, to get away from that?” Lisa nodded her head in the direction of Chaeng’s room where Jennie’s moans could once again be heard.

Jisoo’s eyes lit up, as if she hadn’t just had a lunch consisting of fried chicken, and then apparently a second lunch/snack also consisting of fried chicken. “Yes please!” She said it in her adorable English, and Lisa silently vowed to buy her all the chicken her heart could ever desire.

As the door closed behind them, soft giggles began mixing with the moans, “Chaengie, that tickles.”

Scary, my ass.


	2. Koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Jennie and Rosie's love child isn't what they'd expected.

“They all sound like you, Rosie.”

“No, they don’t, we have different accents too, you know.”

“I don’t think so, I think they all sound like you.”

“I agree.”

“Me three. But their voices aren’t as nice as yours.”

“Just because were in Australia, doesn’t mean we all sound the same.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“I don’t tell you guys that everyone in Thailand or Korea sound like you.”

“It’s a compliment, Rosie posie, you know how much I love hearing you speak English.” She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek as the van continued heading towards their next destination.

“I’m so excited, but I’m really disappointed that we haven’t seen any koalas, kangaroos, or kiwi birds yet.”

“We haven’t left the highway, Lisa, and besides, kiwi birds live in New Zealand, not Australia.”

“Wait, is that why New Zealanders are called Kiwis?” Jisoo just rolled her eyes, Lisa was both the smartest and stupidest person she knew. “Wow, that explains a lot. Hey, Rosie, can we call you Kiwi then? You’re a Kiwi, right?”

The singer shrugged, “I mean, yeah, I guess I am. I’m still a citizen of New Zealand, I just haven’t lived there for a long time.”

“I bet Jennie’s gonna call you Kiwi in bed, ya know, since they’re nocturnal and all.”

“That makes no sense, Chu.”

“Sure it does,” she smirked at the two girls, “remember that kiwi teddy someone gave you? That played a sound? They’re loud at night, just like Rosie is.”

The singer blushed as the rapper glared at her best friend. “You’re just jealous cause you need to get laid, and no one’s offering.”

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself, Jen.”

“What about me? I want someone to take care of me. Please take care of me, Chu.” Lisa looked pleadingly at Jisoo who scoffed, though she was seriously considering taking her up on that offer.

“You haven’t told us our plans for today, Rosie.”

“Cause it’s a secret.”

Jennie gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, “but I’m your girlfriend. We agreed not to keep anything from each other.”

“Not telling you, you’ll see soon enough. I promise you’ll all enjoy it. Though it’ll be crazy hot, so make sure to bring a fan and a hat.”

“Jennie should bring an air condition and sparkling water.”

“Aiya, Lisa!” Jennie playfully smacked the younger girl who was laughing at her own joke, “if you don’t stop, I’ll cut off your bangs.”

“Rosie! Control your woman!”

“Don’t bring me into this, you’re on your own.”

Jennie grinned wickedly at Lisa before cuddling into Rosie’s side, satisfied with Rosie’s answer, while Lisa just held onto her bangs, scared that she’d wake up one day to find them gone.

“We’re almost there!” Rosie suddenly squealed as the car drove up the hills outside the city. “Okay, so quick information, today we’re going to meet an animal that is extremely dangerous. They’re feared by many, their fangs are only rivaled by their claws, they attack out of nowhere, and you need to be on guard when around them. We will get to hold them, but you have to be careful.” Her voice was low, adding to the heavy tension in the car as the other three tried to figure out what exactly they’d be holding that day.

“I don’t wanna do it.”

“You’re scared of everything.”

“That’s not true, but with my luck I’d be attacked by this carnivorous beast.”

“What can it be though? Not a snake, cause it has claws… not a spider either.”

“Could it be a hybrid? Like half snake half something with claws?”

“Possibly. I thought I knew all the scary animals in Australia.”

“It could be a crocodile? They’re scary. Maybe we’ll hold a baby crocodile?”

“Or a kangaroo? Do they have fangs?”

“What if it’s a kangaroo-spider hybrid? Or a kangaroo-snake hybrid?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, they’re not even the same; one is a marsupial and the other two are not, so obviously they can’t breed.”

“This is Australia, Jisoo, the laws of physics don’t apply here.”

Jisoo looked at her incredulously, “I never mentioned physics. Please stop this torture and just tell us, Rosie.”

Rosie was thoroughly enjoying watching as the other three made up ridiculous hybrids and other conspiracy theories. “We’re meeting the infamous drop bears.”

Jisoo and Lisa looked terrified while Jennie squealed loudly with joy. “Why are you so excited, Jennie? You’re even scared of Joohwangie!”

“Because drop bears are koalas, silly.”

“Wait, koalas are dangerous? I don’t wanna hold them then. I thought they were cute little fluffy creatures.”

“I was joking, Lisa. Australians like to joke about drop bears, but they’re not real. Koalas do have really sharp claws, but they’re unlikely to harm you.”

“Promise?” the maknae didn’t look too certain and she didn’t wanna put her flawless skin at risk.

“Promise.”

“Hi everyone! My name is Victor, and I’ll be your guide today. Welcome to Wild Gorge Animal Park! We’re gonna start you off today with a couple of koalas.”

Two park rangers came in carrying two adorable koalas, causing all four girls too aww in unison, though Lisa was still slightly scared.

“This is Kevin and George, they’re two of the koalas we have here in the park. Kevin is four years old, and George is two and a half. They’re both very gentle, and as long as they get some fresh eucalyptus, they’re happy boys. They only eat the leaves, not the branches, and they can eat up to a kilo of eucalyptus leaves a day! Considering how light the leaves are, that’s quite a bit of food for these two boys. However, despite their love for eucalyptus, they are very picky eaters. Koalas will only eat the leaves of about 50 types of eucalyptus trees, despite there being over 700 species, and in the wild they prefer higher branches!”

“I love trees,” Jisoo whispered under her breath.

“Furthermore, the leaves are very low on nutrition, leaving koalas to sleep for up to 18 hours a day to conserve energy, which means they do a whole lotta eating and sleeping. They like to sit at the base of tree branches, hugging the tree trunk to keep steady, and they have extra padding on their butts so that they’re comfortable while sitting there for hours on end. That’s a little bit of info about our furry friends, are you guys ready to hold them?”

Jennie, Jisoo, and Rosie eagerly nodded, while Lisa looked frightened. “Aren’t you even a little scared, Chu?”

“I’m not scary.”

“But look at their claws!”

“Don’t worry about their claws, they won’t hurt you. They use them to climb trees and grab juicy leaves, but as long as you hold them correctly, they won’t do you any harm.”

“See, you have nothing to worry about.” Lisa still wasn’t entirely sure.

They teamed up, Jennie and Rosie going with George and his handler while Jisoo and Lisa were with Kevin.

“Do you wanna go first?” Jennie nodded eagerly as she stood in front of George.

“Okay, so what you want to do is cup your hands like this,” the girl who wasn’t holding George was saying, showing her how to have her hands, “low on your stomach, about the same height as your hips. He’ll sit in your hands facing you, that way one paw can hold onto you – don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt – while he uses the other to grab his food.”

“Like this?” Jennie cupped her hands, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Perfect. I’m gonna lift him into your arms now.”

Rosie watched Jennie’s face light up as George was placed into her arms. “He’s so soft! Sorry babe, I might have a new love of my life.”

“I will accept it only because you look so happy right now.”

“He’s so amazing… Can we get one? Please? You’re Australian, use your fame to get us a koala.”

Rosie laughed as she stroked his soft fur, “sorry babe, we don’t get our own koalas until later in life.”

“Aww, darn it.”

“You’re such a hungry boy, aren’t you?” They watched as he grabbed branch after branch that his handler was giving him. Some were discarded on the ground without him eating a single leaf, others were happily devoured.

“He’s such a picky eater; I love it! You do you, Georgie, don’t listen to what anyone else says.”

“You really are living the dream life, you know? People give you all the food you want, they don’t get mad at you for dropping it on the ground, you can sleep as much as you want without your mom calling you lazy, people give you endless amounts of cuddles… gotta admit George, I am a bit jealous.”

“Hey, at least he can go back to his buddies and tell them that he met the famous Rosé from Blackpink.”

“You think he’ll do that?”

“Of course he will! They’ll be green with envy, but he’ll continue bringing it up for years to come.”

The handler helped them move George from Jennie to Rosie, who had to hold back tears. “I’m so in love with him.”

“Have you never held one before?”

“No, it’s not allowed in Victoria. I’ve always wanted to, so when I heard we were coming here on tour I knew I had to arrange for us to do it.”

“Best surprise ever.”

“Hey guys, look at me!” Lisa said excitedly as she was holding Kevin, having finally moved past her fear of their claws (she’d asked if they had fangs, and been very relieved to hear that they don’t).

“Good job, Lis! You two look so cute!”

“We’ve clearly bonded, though maybe not as much as he and Chu bonded over their love for trees.”

“Maybe koalas are your spirit animal, Jisoo?”

“Definitely. Imagine spending pretty much all day in a tree, sounds like a dream come true.”

“If you’re lucky, Lisa will feed you fried chicken while you’re in the tree, just like Victor is feeding Kevin leaves.”

“Don’t give her ideas, Rosie! Look at her, she’s already wondering where she can put the tree in our dorm.”

“Hey Lisa, you wouldn’t mind if I made a hole in your bedroom ceiling, would you? If I buy the apartment above ours, I can put a tree in your room that stretches up to the room above.”

“Jennie!” Lisa shrieked.

“Jisoo, you are not buying the apartment above ours, and you are not making a hole in Lisa’s ceiling.” She looked sternly at the older girl, who gave her a mischievous look back. “And no, you’re not putting a tree in our apartment.” Jisoo’s face fell with utter disappointment that her dreams would not come true.

“Omg so cute!!” Lisa exclaimed as they were relaxing in the shade after walking around the park, the sweltering heat becoming too much for them.

“I know, I’m adorbs.”

“No, not you silly, I mean Kevin.”

Jennie and Rosie laughed as Jisoo scowled at the youngest rapper. “Here’s us with George. I can’t get over how soft he was, definitely the highlight of this entire tour!”

“Aww look at you three, you look like a little family.” They were all looking at photos of Jennie, Rosie, and George. In one all three were looking at the camera, George clutching his food tightly. In the next the two girls were looking down at the fluffy animal in Jennie’s arms, Rosie’s arms around Jennie, and in the third the two girls were locking eyes as George happily ate. It almost looked like a newborn photoshoot based on how Jennie and Rosie were looking at each other and the little bundle of joy in their arms.

“Wait, guys, hold up, omg I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before! Koalas are totally Chaennie’s love child! They get grumpy if you don’t feed them, but as long as you keep them well fed, they’ll happily munch away. So, they’re clingy and grumpy like Jennie, and love food like Rosie.”

“Haha that’s so true! It totally looks like you two had a baby, this is so funny.” Jisoo and Lisa high fived and laughed as they imagined Chaennie Jr. munching away on eucalyptus leaves, while Jennie pouted at them.

“Hey babe, it’s not that bad, they’re super cute, right? Just like you!” Rosie wanted to wrap her up in her arms, but it was way too hot for that, so she settled for kissing her cheek affectionately with a hopeful smile.

“True… it could be worse. Like their love child,” she pointed to the two laughing girls opposite her, “would be a lizard. Scaly and cold blooded.” Rosie giggled as the other three began engaging in a war on who could pull the strangest face at each other. “Children, behave yourselves, or no dessert today.”

“But Rosieeee,” they all whined, obviously desserts were the best part of dinner! Rosie winked and grinned at them. As if she of all people would deny anyone food.

“Baby, will you pretty please buy me something in the gift shop?” Jennie was looking at her with big eyes in a pleading look, something Rosie was unable to resist 9 out of 10 times.

“I’ll buy you one thing.”

Jennie held up two fingers and mouthed the word ‘two’, causing Rosie to roll her eyes. “Fine, I’ll buy you two things.”

“You’re so whipped.” Jisoo laughed as she entered the store behind a gleeful Jennie who began scouring the store for the two things she wanted the most.

“You should get a kangaroo plushie, Lis, it would go well with your collection.”

“I know, I’m thinking about it, but I can’t decide between that and a koala plushie…” she was holding one of each in her hands, weighing them up against each other.

“You know you’re allowed to get both, right?”

“You don’t think that’d be too much?”

“Lis, you already have a whole bunch, one or two more won’t make a massive difference.”

“That is true. Thanks, Rosie, I think I’m gonna get these two.”

“You’ve deserved them for conquering your fear of koalas today, and you even fed some wallabies and kangaroos earlier.”

“I’m gonna have to go through my photos and find some cute ones we can post online of us with all the animals; they’re too adorable not to post.”

Rosie was about to respond when Jisoo came rushing over, “you might wanna check on your girlfriend, she might’ve exceeded the purchasing limit you gave her.”

With a groan she headed over to the other corner where Jennie was excitedly looking at everything they had in the store. “Hey babe, find anything good?”

“Rosie, baby,” she replied in a sugary sweet tone, “I know you said only two items…”

“No, Jennie, two is enough.”

“But babyyyy, look at them, they’re so cute!”

“Jennie.”

“Rosie.”

“ _Jennie_.”

“ _Chaeyoung_.”

Lisa and Jisoo burst into laughter as Jennie and Rosie entered the van, Rosie with a dejected look on her face, Jennie happy as a clam with two shopping bags.

“Whatcha get, Jen?”

“So much stuff! I got a cute koala pajama onesie, like the shark one I wore on Running Man, a koala hat, a koala backpack, a magnet with different animals, a koala plushie, aaaand…” she began moving excitedly in a small dance as she searched for something in her bag, while Rosie groaned and hid her face in her hands, “tada!” she pulled out a baby onesie, making Jisoo and Lisa laugh even harder. “Isn’t it cute? I figured, we’re gonna have kids one day, so I might as well get a cute memory from our first time holding a koala. After all, koalas are totally Chaennie Jr, so it’s important that our kids know what to become.”

“And did you get Rosie to buy you all of this?”

“Of course! She can’t say no to me.”

“Hey Rosie, you know she has more money than you, right?” they were smirking at the embarrassed/annoyed girl. She obviously couldn’t say no to the love of her life, at least not when she looked at her all excitedly and happy, eyes sparkling as she showed Rosie everything she wanted.

“How do you think the rich stay rich, Lis? Jennie’s a genius.” The girl in question just shrugged happily as she took her seat next to her girl who moved to hide her face in Jennie’s neck. The other two would never let her live this down.

“It gets better, guys! Rosie said yes to my Halloween costume idea; she’ll dress up like a tree and I’ll dress up as a koala, that way I can cling to her all night!”

They were winding back down the crooked streets of the mountainside when Jennie fell asleep, clutching her new plushie tightly in her arms as she leaned on Rosie.

“Pssst, Rosie?”

“What?” she didn’t sound thrilled; she knew what was coming.

“Mini intervention time.”

“You know, if you two keep doing this it’ll entirely lose its purpose.”

“As your chosen sisters and best friends, we only intervene when we believe it’s in your best interest.”

“Mhm, sure. You’re lucky I love you both so much. What is it this time?”

“You’ve gotta stop giving in to Jennie so easily. I know you love her, and she definitely loves you, but damn, no need to be such a pushover, girl!”

Rosie sighed as she ran her fingers through Jennie’s hair. “I know… I just… I just wanna give her the world. And if her world is a freaking koala plushie, then so be it, you know?”

“Hey, you know we’re just joking right? Or, maybe half joking, cause you’ll make her into a spoiled brat. But we’ll still love her. You make our little Jendeukie happy, and that’s all that matters.”

“She makes me happy too. So, so happy. And besides,” She grinned at the other two as she leaned in to share her secret, “half of the time when she asks me to pay, I use her credit card.”

“You sneaky son of a bitch! That’s brilliant.”

“I mean, she knows that I do it. She doesn’t care about the money, she just likes feeling spoiled, and she’s worth it.”

“She’s such a little weirdo.”

“I know, but she’s our weirdo.”

“And she’d do anything for every single one of us.”

“So would I.”

“Me too.”

“Me three. I know we fight sometimes, but I really love you guys. I don’t know how I’d get through all of this craziness without you three by my side. I love you weirdos.”

“Love you too.” Jennie mumbled, putting an arm around Rosie who kissed her head.

Today hadn’t been half bad. They’d gotten to cuddle some fluffy animals, feed some others, discovered Jennie and Rosie’s love child, had a good laugh at Jennie’s ridiculous purchases, staged a mini intervention, and shared emotional declarations of love and support. At the end of the day, each and every one of them knew that the other three would always have their backs, no matter what, and would fight anyone who dared hurt them. And just like you don’t want to fight with a kangaroo, you definitely don’t want to fight an angry member of Blackpink.


	3. Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Kim Jisoo is back at it again, getting to the bottom of something peculiar she's noticed during costume changes.

Their first comeback of the year was essentially done and dusted, promotions and digital fansignings completed, hair colors back to normal, less social media presence; the works.

Jisoo, Lisa, Jennie, and Chaeyoung were all firmly on cloud nine; the comeback had exceeded even their wildest dreams, breaking more records than they could’ve ever dreamed of, and better yet; this was just the pre-release single!

Having more than one comeback per year felt like something they’d just read about, a mythical creature that lurked amongst other groups, but that they’d never get to see and experience themselves. And now they were! Not just did they have two pre-release singles, but they were _finally_ , after four freaking years, releasing their debut album, AND Rosé was finally releasing her solo.

Sweet Jesus, this was a lot to take in for all of them.

Along with the comeback, however, came hours upon hours getting their hair and make-up done, nails done, dress fittings, test shoots, etc. etc. etc. It was thrilling and exhausting all at once, being dragged out of bed at 4 to prepare for a shoot that didn’t start until 8, constantly having to go to the hair salon to touch up on roots, calling Eunkyung to come fix their nails. They’d lost count on how many times they’d fallen asleep while getting something or another fixed, touched up on, or suggested.

And to think they’d have to live with this for a few more months; maybe having more than one comeback a year was easier said than done.

But, being the ever so observant one, there was one peculiar thing Kim Jisoo had noticed despite all the chaos, and she was awfully curious if a certain someone had noticed as well…

One particular Friday evening, she decided to take matters into her own hands in order to get to the bottom of this mystery.

That’s right, bitches, Detective Kim Jisoo was back.

Putting on her detective hat and glasses, she quietly snuck out of her bedroom, across the oh-so quiet dorm, and into someone else’s bedroom.

“Lalisa?”

The girl in question yelped out in surprise, having been too busy playing with her favorite cat to notice her door opening.

“Shh, it’s just me, Detective Kim Jisoo.”

“What mystery are we solving now, Detective Jisoo?” Ever the curious one, Lisa sat up in bed, patting the space next to her to encourage Jisoo to join her.

“Over the last few weeks,” Jisoo began, an air of mystery surrounding her, “I have noticed something peculiar.”

Lisa was staring at her wide eyed, slowly nodding along as Jisoo spoke. The older girl had a way of truly captivating her audience, and didn’t she know it. She deliberately dragged out the story as much as she could, knowing she had Lisa hook, line, and sinker.

“Something that shook me to my core. Left me surprised and confused. Maybe even scared.”

Lisa gasped, just like Jisoo had hoped.

“Could it be… that someone within this dorm, was a real-life monster?”

Lisa gasped even louder, looking shook to her own core. “No?”

“Oh yes, Lalisa.”

“Who?”

Leaning in closer to Lisa, Jisoo made a ‘come here’ motion with her finger, encouraging the younger girl to lean in as well as she lowered her voice considerably.

“A few weeks ago,” she began, wishing the lights were off so she could shine a flashlight on her face for added effects. “As we were preparing for one of our performances, I happened to look over at one of our members and noticed fresh marks on her back. Scratches, bites, blood. It was all right there on her back, for all to see as she changed into her stage outfit.”

“No!” Lisa gasped again, earning a shush from Jisoo.

“Mhm… like I said, they were fresh, but some were also slightly older, and they covered her back like a torturous painting. And you know what?”

Lisa shook her head, basically holding her breath as she anticipated the answer.

“I think I know who made them… for you see, dear Lisa, said member has a girlfriend,” at this, Lisa’s eyes went wide even though it wasn’t actually news. She knew the marks weren’t on her own back, it was unlikely they were on Jisoo’s back since she was telling the story of seeing them on someone else’s back, which left Jennie and Chaeyoung. And, well, Jennie and Chaeyoung were in a relationship with each other, so obviously it had to be one of those two. But still, Jisoo’s story telling was just _that good_.

“Who?”

Jisoo leaned in closer, whispering into Lisa’s ear, as if anyone could hear them, her response making the youngest gasp for the nth time.

“And you know what we have to do, right?” she leaned back, staring at her friend.

“Tell me!” Lisa shook her head, hung on every word out of Jisoo’s mouth.

“We have to confront her.”

“The victim or the torturer?”

“The victim first. What if it’s serious and we have to turn in our own member to the police?”

“Would we do that? She’s our sister.”

“Are you saying she’s above the law?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then we must do what’s right. If she really is torturing her girlfriend, it’s our job to get justice.”

“You’re right. When do we do it?”

“Right now!”

“Do you think she’s still awake?”

“Isn’t she always?”

Lisa giggled, “true. Let’s go!”

“Wait, we have to get something from my room first. And be quiet, we don’t wanna tip off the torturer.”

Lisa nodded and made a zipping motion over her lips before following Jisoo out of her room and into Jisoo’s room.

“Don’t you think they’ll be together right now?” she whispered so quietly not even Dalgom stirred.

“I don’t think so, last I saw they went into their separate rooms.”

“Why don’t they always sleep in the same room? They’re girlfriends. Seems weird to sleep down the hall from each other.”

“You’ll have to ask them,” Jisoo shrugged, slightly annoyed with the 20 questions session currently going on. “Although, would you want to sleep with your torturer every night?”

“…no. You’re right. Ok, let’s go!”

Item in hand, Jisoo once again silently left her room, bursting in the door of her unsuspecting victim who was on her bed looking through Instagram. Much like Lisa, she let out a yelp as her room was invaded.

“Park Chaeyoung, this is an intervention!” Jisoo stated, firmly but quietly so as to not draw attention from Kim Jennie, aka ‘The Torturer’. Not only did she say it, she also held up the ‘Intervention’ banner she and Lisa had made in honor of their first Chaeyoung intervention months ago.

“Not again,” Chaeyoung groaned, hiding her face in her pillow. Was it too late to text Jennie to come save her?

“This is serious business, Park Chaeyoung.” Lisa stared pointedly at her best friend as she closed the door behind her, moving to sit next to Jisoo at the foot of Chaeyoung’s bed.

“Fine, humor me. What did I do this time?”

“It’s not so much what you did but rather what is being done to you.”

“And what is that?”

“Chae,” Jisoo said, putting her hand on the taller girl’s leg. “We know Jennie is not treating you very well, and it saddens us deeply, but we will take this to the proper authorities if we have to.”

“Wha-”, Chae looked like an absolute question mark, not at all understanding what these two idiots were up to now. Jennie was nothing if not an amazing girlfriend.

“I’m gonna tell you everything I know, and then I will give you a chance to respond, ok?”

And honestly, all Chae could do was nod, cause she was completely clueless. And so, Jisoo began telling the story she’d told Lisa, just with less dramatics. And to her surprise, Chae began blushing as she described the marks on her back.

“Why are you blushing?” Lisa eyed her suspiciously.

“God, this is so embarrassing,” Chae groaned, as she hid her face in her hands. “I-uhm…ok, this does not leave this room, do you hear me?”

Lisa and Jisoo both nodded, curious as hell now.

“I sort of have a kink for Jennie with long nails… obviously she doesn’t have long nails normally, but whenever we have comebacks or CF’s, it really turns me on. And on top of that, I sort of have a slight pain kink as well. Or, no, that’s not really right – holy shit this is embarrassing – it’s not that I like pain, more that I love it when Jennie _marks_ me.” She grimaced, hoping for the ground to swallow her whole as she firmly avoided looking at her best friends.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“So you’re telling us Jennie doesn’t actually torture you?”

“I promise she’s not doing anything I don’t want her to do, she’s very considerate,” She blushed even harder as she thought back to the night of their first comeback preparation activity.

\--

“I’m exhausted. Dead. Deceased.” Jennie sighed dramatically as she collapsed onto Chaeng’s bed after a really long day.

“Me too…” Chaeyoung replied as she plopped down on the bed next to her girlfriend, “and this is just our first day of activities, we’ll be doing this for a long time if they keep up with our planned release schedule…”

“We need to exercise more to build up our stamina.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” looking at her girlfriend with a smirk as she lightly stroked her arm.

“If it happens in bed and involves no clothes, then yes, yes I am.” Chaeng grinned back, lightly biting her lip at the thought of Jennie underneath her.

“Ugh, I forgot to get my nails removed though, sorry babe. Want me to do it now?” Jennie pouted as she looked at her nails – they were gorgeous, but not very lesbian friendly.

She was surprised, however, when Chaeng just pulled her into an embrace, leaving featherlight kisses on her neck. “I think it’s been too long since you wore fake nails if you’ve forgotten…”

“Forgotten wha – ohhh, right.” Jennie giggled as she ran her fingers through Chae’s hair before massaging her scalp. “I forgot that my baby likes being scratched.” The last part was said in her most seductive voice, and she knew it had worked when Chae lightly bit down on her shoulder while groaning.

“Looks like I’ll be taking care of you tonight, baby,” Chaeng whispered as she began undressing Jennie, letting the older girl begin remove her clothes as well.

Before long, Jennie’s bare back hit the mattress with a thud as a moan left her lips, Chaeng kissing down between the valley of her breasts as she moved south.

Jennie threw her head back as Chae tenderly kissed her stomach while her fingers stroked patterns into her inner thighs leaving her in a state of euphoria. On instinct, Jennie’s hands flew to Chaeyoung’s back, nails digging into delicate skin, causing Chae to smile into her kisses.

“Tell me what you want from me, baby.” Chae smirked as she looked up, making eye contact with the brunette beneath her.

Usually, Jennie would ask Chaeyoung to straight up fuck her, but there was something in her eyes today that sent tingles down her body in a whole new way, and she desperately needed her lips on her own. “Kiss me,” it was barely a breath, but Chaeyoung responded immediately, moving up her body, leaving kisses along the way as her hand made featherlike strokes against soft skin, before their lips were just inches apart.

Staring down at her lover, Chaeyoung felt the edge of her lips curl into a small smile as Jennie locked eyes with her, her eyes shining with love, lust, and adoration while her arms wrapped even tighter around Chaeng’s back, pulling the girl as close as possible.

Chaeng’s hand moved up, tucking Jennie’s hair behind her air, all the while maintaining eye contact before she cupped her face and leaned in for a breath-taking kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual, Chaeyoung taking her sweet time as she sucked and nibbled on Jennie’s bottom lip, causing the older girl to let out whimpers. Their lips moved in perfect unison; their body languages having adapted to each other long ago, both being able to tell what the other needed.

Chaeyoung tilted her head to the side, angling their kiss differently while her hand slowly slid down from Jennie’s face. She then simultaneously pinched Jennie’s erect nipple and gained access into Jennie’s mouth with her tongue, making Jennie rake her nails over her back. Their bodies were moving in sync, each lightly grinding on each other’s thigh, Jennie letting out small whimpers and moans as Chae continued massaging her boobs while giving her what might just be the best kiss of her life.

Before Jennie could even ask for anything more, however, Chae broke off the kiss, giving her little pecks before moving her lips down to her neck as her hand stroked down Jennie’s body. Jennie tilted her head back, giving Chae better access, something she took full advantage of, kissing and nibbling on delicate skin. Jennie felt her fingers moving down between her legs, and she began anticipating an end to this sweet torture, but she hadn’t anticipated Chaeyoung attacking her sweet spot at the same time as two of her fingers entered her, the stimulation sending Jennie to the clouds, making her bite down on Chae’s shoulder.

“Fuck, babe,” she moaned, loving the way Chae moved her fingers within her and the way she lightly sucked on her sweet spot. “Don’t leave a mark please.”

Chaeyoung’s fingers stilled for a moment as she laughed, already feeling the sting on her back, “could’ve said the same to you, but it’s too late for that.” Jennie just flashed Chae her gummy smile before biting her again, urging Chae to continue moving.

Chae’s long, slender fingers began pumping into Jennie, expertly stroking her walls as they moved, while her thumb teased Jennie’s clit, not quite touching it. Teasing her, while still pleasuring her, the actions making Jennie claw at her back even more, oh-so desperate to show how good it felt, but also how badly she needed her to stop teasing.

And Chae knew exactly what Jennie was feeling because whenever she entered this particular intersection of lust and pleasure, she always went silent, unable to let out a single moan as her voice got caught in her throat. Instead, she showed her frustration and gratification in another way; by marking her girlfriend.

It had taken a few months for Chaeng to notice just what this combo did to Jennie, but god if she didn’t love it. She’d lost track of how many bruises, scratches, bites and hickies she’d gained at the hands of Jennie, the slight pain and stinging sensation bringing her towards her own high in a different way than Jennie’s moans did. She loved them both, but looking in the mirror and seeing just how much Jennie had loved last night truly was something else. And that night Chaeyoung was determined to bring out an even more feral side of her girl.

A determined smirk grazed her lips as she moved up, capturing Jennie’s lips in a wanton kiss, nibbling on the girl’s sultry bottom lip. If she couldn’t mark her, she could at least give Jennie a little something, and a swollen lip wouldn’t be too obvious. Jennie could’ve sworn Chae was the best kisser in the world. No matter how the kiss went, a quick peck, an embrace filled with lust, a romantic kiss, a make out session, through it all Chae’s lips never failed to send her into 7th heaven. She’d come to crave them like she craved food and water.

Chaeng’s finger had stopped teasing her clit, pulling away from it completely as she focused solely on thoroughly fucking Jennie, the teasing coming from the kissing now. That didn’t last long, however. Jennie was so into it, nails digging into the back of Chae’s neck as her hips moved in sync with her thrusts, when all of a sudden Chae’s lips disappeared once again.

The pace of her fingers slowed slightly as the younger girl hovered over her girlfriend, staring down at her as they both let out rasped breaths. Jennie’s mouth was slightly open, caught halfway between a kiss and a moan as she breathed heavily, trying to regain the breath Chaeyoung had just stolen from her. The two were staring at each other, eyes locked as their bodies moved against each other

Jennie could feel that her orgasm was approaching, but she frantically wanted more, so she wrapped her legs around Chae’s waist and her arms around her neck, pulling the girl closer until their lips met in another heated kiss. Chae got the message as her thumb finally moved to Jennie’s clit, her lips moving down her body, attacking all of her sweet spots while her fingers worked their magic.

Jennie was in a state of ecstasy; Chaeng finally giving her what she wanted so badly. She wasn’t even aware that she was doing it, but her nails dug into Chae’s back, leaving crescent marks that turned into scratches. Chaeyoung knew Jennie’s body like the back of her hand. She knew exactly where to kiss, suck, lick, and touch in order to get the older girl going, and right in that moment she was doing just that, hitting them one by one, accidentally leaving a few minor bruises. But she didn’t even care anymore; the sounds coming out of Jennie’s mouth was urging her on, letting her know she’d be dead if she as much as thought of stopping.

When Jennie finally reached her orgasm, it wasn’t loud or wild, it was a quiet moan slipping between her lips as she buried her face in Chae’s neck, desperately holding onto her as her legs shook violently – the only wild thing about the whole ordeal. Chae’s fingers slowed down without stopping completely as she left small kisses all over Jennie’s shoulders, neck and face.

It took several minutes for the shaking in Jennie’s legs to stop, letting Chae know how good of a job she did. “Holy Jesus.” Jennie let out, dead serious. “Holy Jesus, indeed,” Chaeng giggled, leaning down to leave loving pecks on Jennie’s swollen lips.

“You’re getting too good at this,” The soft smile on Jennie’s lips made Chae’s heart flutter, the warm hand stroking her cheek made butterflies appear in her stomach. “I don’t hear you complaining.” She raised her eyebrow with a cocky smirk, and it was Jennie’s turn to giggle as she rolled her eyes. “What sort of monster have I created, huh? But I’m definitely not complaining. Now c’mon, get on your back.”

“Huh?” Chaeng looked at her, clearly confused.

“It’s your turn.”

“But we agreed that I’d take care of you today?”

“I know, but after all that I really wanna return the favor. Just because I can’t use my fingers, doesn’t mean I can’t use my mouth.” Jennie began stroking her sides, tracing small patterns as she went. “C’mon baby, let me,” she let out between kisses, not wanting the night to end just yet. And Chaeyoung was never one to say no to Jennie.

Wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, she tilted them over, letting out a hiss as her back hit the mattress. She’d have to ask Jennie how bad her back looked later.

Jennie’s hands were much softer than earlier as they gently worked their way across her skin, all the while their lips were locked, Chaeng cupping Jennie’s jaws. “I love you, Chaeyoungie.” The smile Chaeng flashed her was so bright she almost needed sunglasses. It was her favorite smile in the whole wide world.

“You know I love you too, babe.”

“I do.” Jennie nodded, unable to tear her eyes off her girl’s face. She’d have to eventually, if she wanted to go down on her. But those dark brown eyes in front of her, that cute little nose, those red lips, they were all so captivating. Her hair was a mess, no doubt thanks to Jennie, her parted, swollen lips screamed of sex, it was the sexiest sight she’d ever seen, but those eyes also reminded her of how warm and loving she was. This girl was such an enigma, and Jennie just couldn’t get enough of her. So she told her.

“Every time I see you, I want you more, I just can’t get enough of you.” And she smiled as Chaeng pulled her down for another kiss, before she kissed her way down the taller girl’s body, ironically trying not to leave marks.

Chae’s breath hitched as Jennie’s tongue moved through her folds. She was way past aroused, their earlier session working as a very good foreplay.

While Jennie wanted to use her fingers, she knew she couldn’t, so she’d have to make do with her tongue, starting out by penetrating Chae, gently massaging her inner walls while her nose bopped against her clit. Having craved being touched all night, Chae let out a strangled moan, hips grinding against Jennie’s face, causing Jennie to wrap her arms around her, holding her down.

Chae tasted amazing, and Jennie loved the sounds she was making, but she also knew her girl was unlikely to come this way, so she pulled out, placing soft kisses on bare thighs.

“Jen, _please_.” One of Jennie’s favorite things in the whole entire world was hearing Chaeyoung beg, especially while they were in compromising positions.

“Don’t worry, baby, I got you.” Today wasn’t the day for begging and teasing though. Chae had taken such great care of her, it was only fair she returned the favor.

Placing one final kiss on her inner thigh, Jennie moved her mouth to Chae’s clit, orbiting around it before finally taking it into her mouth, adjusting her pace and pressure based on Chae’s sounds. “Holy…” Chae gasped, hips involuntarily bucking up as Jennie finally found the perfect rhythm.

One of Jennie’s hands were digging into her hip, while the other was laced with Chaeng’s, the younger girl gripping her hand tightly as she let out a string of moans.

Jennie surprised Chaeng by slightly altering her pace, catching her off guard momentarily, before returning to the previous rhythm, and Chae had never thought anything could feel that good.

Based on Chae’s moans, Jennie could tell she was getting close, but she kept edging her; changing pace or pressure, or pulling away completely when she knew the girl was almost there. It was driving Chae crazy, but she knew the end result would be so, so worth it, nevertheless, she let out a loud groan as Jennie did it again.

“Do it one more time and I’ll have to finish myself off.”

“Mmm, we can’t have that, now can we?” Jennie grinned up at her from between her legs, the twinkle in her eye telling Chae that she’d come soon, and hard.

Once Jennie’s tongue made contact again, she quickly sped up to a relentless pace, and when Chaeyoung finally came after Jennie had been edging her over and over, it was far from quiet. Jennie’s name slipped from her lips like a song, quickly succeeded by a string of moans, groans, and curses. It was beautiful, and sexy, and god fucking damnit if it didn’t turn Jennie on.

It was gonna be a long year if Jennie was gonna have fake nails for all of their comebacks…

\--

“Hello?”

“Earth to Chaeyoung?”

“Chipmunk?”

Lisa waved her hand in front of Chaeyoung’s face, finally pulling the girl out of her stupor.

“Huh?”

“We lost you there for a hot minute.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“…nothing.” She blushed, looking anywhere but at her two friends.

“Holy shit,”

“you were picturing you and Jen having sex, weren’t you?”

“What? Nooooo.” Park Chaeyoung is not a very good liar.

“Omg you totally were!! With us right in front of you, you’re such a creep,” Jisoo laughed.

“Everyone thinks you’re so sweet and innocent, but holy crap if only they knew.” Lisa joined her, cackling as her best friend squirmed in her seat.

“This intervention is over.” Chae tried grabbing the banner from Jisoo, who quickly pulled it out of her reach.

“Don’t hurt the banner, I spent a lot of time on it.”

“Ugh, fine. Listen, guys, I really appreciate that you guys look out for me, but I promise I’m fine. Jennie does not at all hurt me, she’s incredibly sweet and caring, as you know. I know my back looks really bad, but I asked for it, and Jen’s been putting ointment on it every evening, ok?”

“As long as we know our best friend isn’t some sort of monster, we’re happy. Whatever you two do behind closed doors is your business.”

“Except when they’re really loud, then it sort of also becomes our business,” Jisoo added, making Chae blush even harder.

“Ok that’s all for today, thank you, goodbye!” She rushed them out of her room, closing the door behind them as she took a breather. Those two were truly something else.

“At least we don’t have to call the cops on our friend.”

“Phew. I always thought that if anyone of us were gonna be a secret psychopath it was going to be you.”

“Me?!”

“Mhm.”

“Eh, makes sense actually. Anyways, sleep tight.”

“You too, love ya.”

Chae listened closely for their doors to click shut before silently opening her own, sneaking down the hallway before lightly knocking on a door. She didn’t wait for a ‘come in’, simply opening the door and peaking her head in, finding her girl on her bed. “Hey Jen, are you awake?”

“Babe? Yeah, of course, come on in. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” She whispered softly as she closed the door behind her, sneaking into Jennie’s bed and into her awaiting arms. “I was just talking to Lis and Chu, and it made me think about the marks on my back, and I was thinking maybe we could…you know…” She looked at her innocently, but Jen knew better.

She wanted to ask what on earth they were talking about to make Chae think about that but decided against it. She was probably better off not knowing. Especially when Chae looked at her like she was the sexiest being in the universe.

“Oh, I definitely know,” she smirked, leaning in for a scorching hot kiss.


	4. Sugar, Spice and everything, uhh, slime?

Her steps were peppy, her smile wide and joyful, her hair slightly disheveled, and her soul full as she entered her apartment building.

It had been the perfect Sunday; she’d gotten up early to have breakfast with her sister and Ashley before they went to church together for what she considered to be an excellent Sunday service. She hadn’t had a chance to catch up with the both of them for a while, so she’d enjoyed every minute of it.

After church, she’d met up with Hyeri and they’d gone for a bike ride through the park, stopping at a cute little café for some coffee and desserts, before continuing on with their bike adventures, the warm spring breeze running through her hair that was partially tied up in her usual style. They’d ridden around for hours; talking, laughing, singing, stopping to smell the freshly bloomed flowers and enjoying the spring sun and each other’s company.

Park Chaeyoung had just had the most perfect Sunday, and any moment now she’d open her apartment door to see her perfect girlfriend, and really, what more could a girl want? Maybe she’d suggest to Jennie that they’d order some take-out and cuddle up with a good movie, just to put the cherry on the top of her already perfect cake.

Typing in her code on the keypad, her smile quickly turned into a frown as she was greeted with a solemn looking Jisoo and Lisa, holding their stupid Intervention banner between them.

_Ugh, not again._

Racking her brain, she tried to think of what she could’ve done now to warrant the meeting she was about to have.

“Chaeyoung.”

“Jisoo.”

Feeling left out, Lisa bounced slightly on the balls of her feet as she piped in with a half-serious tone, a few octaves darker than her usually voice, “Chaeyoung.”

“Lisa.”

She began wondering if Jennie was aware of this, cause she sure as heck would’ve liked a heads up. She’d probably suggest they go out for dinner and a movie and sneak back in after dark if she’d known what was waiting for her. The shorter brunette had been texting her throughout the day, sending photos of her and Kuma having a spa day, her at her daily Pilates session, and at home with her slime. All in all, a pretty normal day for miss Kim Jennie. Maybe Jennie wasn’t home?

Ignoring the dynamic duo in front of her, she stepped out of her shoes and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. Finding nothing from Jennie about staying at her mom’s for the night, she frowned down at the device as if it was to blame for all of this.

“Is Jennie home?”

“She’s taking a nap. She had a full day today.”

Grumbling to herself, she let out a soft mumble before moving past the duo and stepping into the kitchen, “of course she has”. She’d been hoping that Jennie would at least be home and awake so she could run like a quarterback trying to get a touchdown from the kitchen to her bedroom where she’d be safe from the two monsters lurking in their living room. She was imagining that they’d be like sharks circling their bait, and Jennie was their kryptonite. As long as she was with her, she’d be safe and sound.

But alas, no such luck.

She knew she could sneak in there and join Jennie in bed, the smaller girl would mostly likely just give her a sloppy kiss, cuddle into her, and fall back asleep. But they also hadn’t gotten to see each other much during the past week with Jennie spending some time at her mother’s, both of them having conflicting schedules, and Lisa demanding her and Rosie spend time together in order to catch up, telling Jennie that she couldn’t ‘hog everyone’s favorite Australian’. All of this meant that despite Jennie’s drowsiness, she’d probably force herself to stay awake so she could spend time with everyone’s favorite Australian, and then said Australian would feel bad for disturbing Jennie’s beauty sleep and honestly that wasn’t worth it.

So instead, she decided to suck it up and face the two-headed snake that was staring at her from across the room, Intervention sign still firmly clutched in their freakishly large palms.

“What did I do this time?”

“It’s not you, it’s Jennie.”

Groaning again, she took a large gulp from the water bottle she’d just pulled from the fridge and sat down at their kitchen table. “If this is about Jennie, why are you pulling this intervention on me?”

“Do you know how scary Jennie can be?” Lisa shrieked, sitting down opposite her best friend.”

“Lisa,” Jisoo warned, taking a seat next to Lisa, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t say that?”

“Well sorry, but she is! Those eyes!”

“And you don’t think I’m scary?” Rosie deadpanned.

“I mean, no? You’re our little chipmunk.”

“Keep this up, and I’ll show you scary…” her tone was dark and her eyes darker, but the girls opposite her were not at all threatened by it as they cooed over her cute little face. “Besides, it was just a few months since your first intervention where you literally sat right here and talked about how Jennie was ‘the least scary thing in the universe’ so that excuse doesn’t fly here.”

“Sweet baby Chong-ah,” Lisa began, shaking her head at Rosie’s obliviousness, “when we are with Jennie without you, she’s like a ferocious, petrifying, blood-curdling, snarling Rottweiler – ready to bite our heads off without a second’s notice. Over time we’ve learned to control the beast, somewhat, but she can still strike when we least expect it.”

“Enter you,” Jisoo continued, “as soon as you join us that horrifying Rottweiler baring it’s teeth turns into an endearing two-kilo Pomeranian who’s seconds away from lifting off the ground because her tail is moving so fast as she stares at you with heart eyes.” Lifting her two hands she moved them up and down, palms up as if weighing them against each other. “Without you – big scary doggy, with you – tiny cloud of fluff. Everyone knows not to poke the beast, Chaeng.”

“I just-I”, shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she rubbed her hands over her face, “you two are ridiculous, we all know Jennie isn’t a Rottweiler, and besides, it’s not about the breed, it’s about the owner.”

“Anyways, we’re also coming to you because Jennie probably wouldn’t even listen to us and you’re her girlfriend, so you need to knock some sense into her.”

“So? You’re her best friend, she hangs onto every word you say.”

“Park Chaeyoung, this is an intervention, now shush so we can intervent.”

“That’s not a word, Lis.”

“Then what is the verb of intervention?” The Thai girl looked at Jisoo, blinking those doe eyes confusedly. 

“Intervene.”

“Oh, thanks!” She smiled happily at Jisoo before turning serious as she turned back to Rosie, “Park Chaeyoung, this is an intervention, now shush so we can intervene.”

“I’ll give you ten minutes starting…” checking the time on her phone, she waited a few seconds until the clock ticked over, “now.”

“We know you’ve been busy this week, and so has Jennie, so you haven’t seen her much this week, but we were wondering if you are aware of the drastic measures she has taken this week?”

“I mean, I know Kuku’s new cut isn’t exactly the breed standard or anything, but he looks cute so I wouldn’t call it,” making bunny ears with her fingers, “drastic measures.”

“-Wha? No! This isn’t about Kuma, it’s about Jennie and her stupid addiction!”

“I mean, she loves me and all, but I wouldn’t call her addicted. Sure, she called me…” checking her phone, she counted the amount of times Jennie had called her the day before, “…32 times yesterday, but you know Jennie, that’s just how she is. You know I’m bad at answering texts. We’re in love, but it’s not an addiction.”

Sighing, Jisoo slapped her own forehead with frustration, “Chaeyoung, please shut up. You’re not even close to the right answer.”

“…”

“Lisa, tell her.”

“On Thursday at 2pm miss Kim Jennie had a meeting at the YG building, with some of the higher ups.” Rosie frowned with worry. Had something bad happened? “The meeting was arranged by Jennie herself. Do you know what the meeting was about Rosie?” she shook her head no, still unsure where this was going. Jennie hadn’t told her anything about any of this.

“Turns out Jennie went in there demanding that we get a bigger apartment.”

“But why? Isn’t this big enough? We all have our own rooms.”

“You’re right, this apartment is more than big enough for the four of us. But it’s not good enough for Jennie.” Folding her arms, Jisoo leaned on the table, inching closer to Rosie. “You see, Chaeng-ah, Jennie went in there demanding that we get a five-bedroom apartment because she needs, and I repeat; she NEEDS, a temperature-controlled room for her slime and sticker collection. Apparently, her slime is heat sensitive and when it’s too hot it changes the texture of the slime and ruins it. And according to Jennie, there is an optimal temperature for optimal stickiness on her stickers as well, so she’s demanding to YG that she gets her very own hobby room in a new apartment because her collection is getting too big for her to store in her own bedroom.”

Sighing, Rosie leaned back in her chair, rubbing her face with her hands. “Oh Jen…”

“Oh Jen indeed.”

“But what do you want me to do about it? Why can’t you just talk to her?”

“Because she won’t listen to us, she’s strangely protective of her slime and while she’ll let us play with it, if we even dare state that it’s not important enough to warrant its own room, she’ll rip our heads off.”

“You’re being overdramatic.”

“We were being overdramatic when it was _just_ the slime, but now that she’s addicted to stickers as well, we’re not being dramatic enough. She literally hissed at me earlier, Chaeng. She even scared the cats. The living room looked like a glitter bomb exploded.”

“I have glitter in places I can’t even mention, and I don’t know if it’ll ever go away.”

She was not in the mood for this. Part of her wished she hadn’t come home today, spending the night at her sister’s instead. But she’d come home because she wanted to see Jennie, not just talk about her. “I still don’t see how I have any more power than you two do, but I’ll have a talk with her, is that what you wanna hear?”

“Yes, thank you. Besides, you have the power to withhold sex, that’s pretty powerful.”

Nodding weakly, she thought about how that really wasn’t powerful at all because her and Jen both knew that Chaeng couldn’t resist Jennie for long, and it would only be a matter of time before she’d crack.

“You better act fast though, she got a box of supplies earlier and apparently she’s on a mission to make ‘the world’s largest slime’ so she can get in the Guinness Book of World Records. The current record weights over 10 thousand kilos, Chae, TEN THOUSAND KILOS! Our apartment will collapse!”

“Please save us!” Lisa’s plead for help was dramatic, but she knew Lisa well enough to know that it was also 100% real and that her best friend was genuinely concerned that Jennie would cause their building to collapse.

“I’m not surprised…apparently getting into the Guinness Book of World Records has been a lifelong dream of hers. Maybe I should try to convince her that she can make the world’s smallest ball of slime instead?”

“Just do something! Your girlfriend is getting out of control, I might have to send her to rehab soon!”

“See, this is what happens when you’re away from her for too long.”

“Are you really blaming me for this?” her voice rose an octave as she stared at her friends incredulously.

“At least partially! When you’re around she’s content and snuggly, and when you go away for a few days she’s all of a sudden a woman on a mission with no one to stop her.”

“Yeah, Chaeng, she’s like a vengeful cat! When you’re here she’s purring and cuddly, but if you don’t attend to her for a few days she needs to show you how annoyed she is that you didn’t have time for her. The least you could do is fuck her properly so at least she’s satisfied and exhausted while you’re away”

“Wha- no, stop it! This is NOT my fault, you guys have known her for longer, you could’ve stopped her too. You could’ve cuddled her and suggest movie nights. This is not on me. Besides, I was literally busy with 1. Work” she held up her fingers as she started counting them off, “2. My family, and 3. You, Lisa! You said we needed alone time, so if I’m to blame then so are you.”

“Chichu…” Lisa looked at her unnie with doe eyes, upset with being accused of playing a part in this.

“Shh Lis, it’s okay, it’s not your fault Jennie’s crazy.” She patted her maknae’s head before turning back to Rosie, “you better talk to her. I am not moving again just because she wants a bigger place. Do you know how much stuff I have? Do you have any idea how long it would take to pack all that down into boxes only to take it out again at a new place? Remember how I was when you tried to get me to tidy up at Blackpink House? Do you want a repeat of that?”

Letting out a final exasperated sigh, she stood up and pointed a finger at the two of them. “No unnie, I do not want a repeat of that. I’ll have a talk with her and tell her that she’s being unrealistic and can’t demand that we get a bigger apartment. I’ll also tell her that she can’t attempt to make the world’s biggest slime, but I will not say anything about her sticker addiction because at least they’re mainly flat and weightless, and Lisa’s just as sticker obsessed as Jen is. In fact, if I remember correctly Lisa started it so it’s your fault Jennie wants a temperature-controlled room for her fudging stickers!”

Once again feeling attacked by her best friend, Lisa frowned and cuddled into Jisoo’s side for protection.

“And you two need to stop this, why am I the only one getting interventions? I’m this close to holding an intervention for you two stating you have too many interventions!”

“Not our fault most of our issues are with Jennie and you’re Jennie’s girlfriend.”

“Exactly, I’m her girlfriend, not her parent. This isn’t a PTA meeting; I have no say in what she does. Now I’m gonna go say hi to my girlfriend and I suggest you two stay out of our way because god knows that I wants my uninterrupted cuddles.”

“Hwaiting, Chaeyoung! God knows you need all the encouragement you can get as you enter the lion’s den.”

Rolling her eyes, Rosie stretched her arms and back, groaning slightly as a satisfying crack was heard. “You guys are so dramatic.”

“But you love us.” Jisoo added with a confident smirk.

“Less and less.” Scowling at them, she flicked both of their foreheads before grabbing her water bottle and leaving the room. “Bye losers.”

Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes as she saw shimmering across the living room floor. “Baby?” Entering Jennie’s room slowly, she found it lit up solely by Jennie’s phone screen as she was lying in bed looking at her phone.

“Chaengie, you’re home!” Throwing her phone to the side, she instantly shuffled to the end of the bed, sitting on her knees with her arms open for an embrace. “I missed you.” As soon as Rosie was in her arms, she wrapped her into a deep hug, tucking her face into Rosie’s neck.

“I missed you too, promise you won’t be away next week?”

“Promise. No sleepovers at mom’s.” Moving her hands under Rosie’s tee, she began stroking random patterns against her soft skin. “Did you just get home? I didn’t hear you come in. Did you have a good day? How’s Alice, Ash, and Hyeri?”

“So many questions baby, one at a time please.” Getting into bed, she opened her arms for Jennie to cuddle into, the shorter girl resting her head on Chaeng’s chest, fingers intertwined with Chaeng’s. “The girls are doing great, and they all said hi. Alice was wondering if we wanted to come over for dinner soon.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice. Alice makes good food.”

“She does, our mom taught her well. And I had a really good day, it was nice seeing all the girls again, and the church service was just what I needed after a busy week. I missed you a lot though.”

“I missed you too,” she could hear the pout in Jennie’s voice, placing a loving kiss on the top of her head, “I was waiting for you to get home.”

“Sorry it took so long. I was ambushed by Yzma and Kronk when I came home, so I had to fend them off and pretend to drink their poison.”

“What did those two knuckleheads want now?”

“Weeeell, serious talk now…” she shifted them slightly so she could actually look Jennie in the eyes, squeezing their intertwined hand. “They told me about your meeting.”

“Oh,” biting her lip slightly, Jennie gave her a sheepish smile while giving her an innocent look. “My meeting, huh?”

“Yup. Jennie sweetie, baby girl, you really can’t go to YG and demand that we get a bigger place just so that you can have a hobby room.”

Pout firmly placed on her lips and her eyebrows knitting together, “but baby-”

Shushing her with a quick peck, Rosie tried to have a strict scowl on her face, “don’t ‘but baby’ me, Jen, I’m serious. I know you love stickers and slime, but to demand a temperature-controlled room is going too far.”

“But I-”

“Bip…” she placed a finger on Jennie’s lips to shut her up, “no excuses. I know you love it, believe me, I do, but you have to be realistic.”

“I have so much stuff though, and I don’t wanna get rid of any of it…”

“Then we will work together to reorganize your room and we will make space for it, but you also have to show that you’re willing to get rid of some things.”

Sighing, she snuggled into Rosie’s embrace. “Okay, fine. But my slime will still get too hot, and my stickers are so much better when they’re in the right temperature.”

“This sounds ridiculous, I’ve never ever heard of stickers working differently based on the temperature.”

“Oh, there’s little research on it, but I can feel the difference.”

Holding back a giggle, she buried her smile in Jennie’s hair. “You’re ridiculous, and I love you for it. How about this, if you do a really good job of tidying up and actually throwing out things you don’t need, I’ll let you have a mini fridge in my room where you can keep some of your slime.”

“Wait, really?” leaning back, she looked up at Rosie, looking like a child on Christmas, her smile wide and her eyes lit up with excitement.

“Really. But only if you behave and promise not to build the world’s largest slime, because our apartment cannot handle it.”

“You’re literally crushing my dreams right now, but I also don’t want Jisoo to kill me so fine, okay, I’ll accept it. Can I have a request though?”

“…maybe?”

“If I behave and promise not to build a gigantic ball of slime, can I maybe get a wine fridge instead of a mini fridge?”

Looking at her with raised eyebrows, Rosie gave her a surprised look, “uhh, why?”

“Well, wine fridges can have higher temperatures than mini fridges, and I don’t want my slime to get too cold.”

“I- wow… you’ve researched this, haven’t you?”

“It’s not like I ever thought YG would actually accept my request.”

“Have I told you your ridiculous?”

“More than once.”

“Good, because you are absolutely ridiculous and next time Jisoo and Lisa come to me for something you’ve done, I’m sending them straight into the lion’s den.”

“Excellent, it’s been a while since I had a good feast.”

“Please tear them to pieces for me, I’m so done with them.”

“Would you say they’re ridiculous…?” smirking, she wiggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

“Almost as ridiculous as you, baby.”

With a giggle, Jennie leaned in to kiss Rosie, mumbling in between kisses, “oh, by the way, there might have been a glitter explosion in the living room.”

Wrapping her arms around Jennie, she flipped them slightly, so she was partially on top of Jennie, “I don’t care, I’ll let Jisoo and Lisa clean it up. I’m busy catching up with my girlfriend.”

Wrapping her arms around Rosie’s neck with a huge grin on her face, she pulled her in for a deeper kiss, pulling back slightly to whisper in her ear, “good, we have a lot to catch up on.”


End file.
